


Sherlock get's laid ( aka I have laryngitis and it makes for a dirty mind)

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [5]
Category: Sherlock BBC
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, very very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like it says.. I have laryngitis and couldn't get to sleep so I made up a little story and then I wrote it down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock get's laid ( aka I have laryngitis and it makes for a dirty mind)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eragon19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eragon19/gifts), [Mssmithlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mssmithlove/gifts).



> This 'story' can be read as Sherlock and any person you like but in my mind it was Greg being all sexy and dirty. 
> 
> And I could use a better title so any suggestion are welcome. 
> 
> This is written at midnight so mistakes are certainly made.

You're gorgeous Sherlock

Beautiful.

Devine.

Brilliant.

My gorgeous boy. 

I love the way you make those little, uncontrolable noises when I kiss you,  
the way you throw you head back so I can taste that neck, god, that neck of yours.  
You love it don't you? That I mark you there, just for us to know? Knowing that you are mine, and I'm yours... it turns you on doesn't it, beautiful boy?

You're so responsive, just a ghost of a touch is enough to make you shiver...I want to suck you off till you moan my name or better yet, eat you out till you scream so loud the neighbours will hear. What do you want Sunhine? What do you need? 

Do you want me to cleam you in this bed? Drive you crazy with my mouth everywhere on that tight body of yours... suck your nipples while I have my finger up you ass. Do I need to show you how much you turn me on? God, I'm already so hard, seeing you like this, wanting me.  
You always turn me on.... you briljant boy... so smart... so pretty, laying here under me coming completly undone. Can I make you come without touching you? Would you do that for me Love? Make me proud? 

Oh, your voice... your voice drives me insane and you bloody know it. I know what you where doing on the crimescene today... being all posh and pretty... being brilliant, just for me. I wanted to grab you by the hair and fuck you against the wall, for all to see you're mine. 

What do you want Sunshine? What do you need? 

Use your words Sherlock... Tell me what you need... You want me to fuck you hard and fast into the bed? Or should I push you againt the wall and almost choke on your cock? Oh... seems I got that right... 

But you can't have it just yet Love... no, you need to work for it... tell me how much you need me, how much you want my hot, wet mouth on you cock. Tell me how badly you want to fuck my face.. C'mon, go on Love... tell me. You're beautful like this Sherlock, naked, sweating... almost there. 

I can't help it, need to kiss you... that mouth of yours, moaning my name, swearing to me to take you Now, Please, Fuck Me, Fuck Me, I need you so bad, Now.... 

Driving me insane. I want to taste you Sherlock... now... Come for me Sunshine, come in my mouth now... make me proud.

My gorgeous boy.

__________________________________________________________________________

You're gorgeous Sherlock

Beautiful.

Devine.

Brilliant.

And all mine.


End file.
